


As the sea, as the heavens

by AndersAndrew



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cowgirl Position, Erwin has never seen the sea, M/M, No Spoilers, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweet Erwin, Top Erwin Smith, Topping from the Bottom, Translation in English, Tsundere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin observes how Levi moves when they make love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the sea, as the heavens

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Comme la mer, comme les cieux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650956) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew). 



> The giving theme was "sea and sky"
> 
> I take advices for the translation, if it's clumsy or "not english", you can say it ! I'm newbie and need to learn.
> 
> Thanks to dance4thedead for the corrections

The comings and goings make slightly to creak the bed at regular intervals, like a clock.  
Levi undulates slowly, without haste, eyes closed, calm as ever; he takes his pleasure without getting excited, without care for the other, offering what he wants, with economy.  
Sometimes Erwin is under the impression that Levi treats him like a toy. But in the intimacy of his room, he can allow that, and the sight of Levi's naked body sat on his own, moving sensually to impale himself a little more on his hard cock, is well worth the effort.  
Hands on his hips, the blond is guided by the rhythm imposed by his lover. He loves when it's slow and deep, exactly like that. Levi's like the tide that flows back, then which returns as a wave, to break upon the rocks.  
Erwin is not certain that the image is well suited: he has never seen the sea except in his imagination, through things he's read. But that's what Levi evokes to him. His movements are fluid, uncontrollable. When trying to capture him - when Erwin tries to kiss him or to hold him - he escapes like water does, streaming through his fingers. In spite of his short stature, he has much strength, and Erwin feels it in the contractions of the thighs around his waist.  
Cruel and untouchable in his own way, refusing caress and abandon even when his orgasm submerges him, he stiffens, tightens as the rope of a bow; his flesh hardens,he purses his lips to keep in the sounds that seem to be shoving their way out - but he remains impenetrable, like the marine depths Erwin has heard of and can see only in his dreams, like Levi's smile.  
He feels the pleasure soaring and he doesn't try to stop him. He gives a thrust and is satisfied to hear Levi groaning between his teeth. He finally opens eyelids and looks at him, his grey eyes filled with thunderstorm, a cloudy sky ready to open and pour rain. Erwin is amused, gaze twinkling.  
Levi's fingers flutter as the pale feathers of a bird above his head and brush the forehead, moving away fair locks stuck by the sweat. He sighs, expression unreadable, but his hand rests light and still quivering on his clammy skin, and he affectionately fixes Erwin's disheveled hair.  
Erwin is startled and comes, moaning his name.


End file.
